Zelink Week - Day 1 - By Your Side
by WildlingKnight
Summary: Zelink Week 2016 - Opening her eyes onto the expanse of Hyrule field had been disorienting after seeing the boy reaching out for Midna in her throne room. Finding herself standing next to him, looking equally as confused and concerned, she had caught his gaze for a moment. His eyes bright and fierce even if he was dirty and bruised.


This was written in 2016 for Zelink Week over on tumblr. I didn't finish the week but I'm putting up everything I did get finished here.

* * *

Opening her eyes onto the expanse of Hyrule field had been disorienting after seeing the boy reaching out for Midna in her throne room. Finding herself standing next to him, looking equally as confused and concerned, she had caught his gaze for a moment. His eyes bright and fierce even if he was dirty and bruised. She hazarded that she must not have looked much better, aching and exhausted from the abuse Ganondorf had put upon her body and mind.

Hearing the explosion from her castle in the distance had been frightening. Knowing her friend had been in there fighting a monstrous beast had made it even more so. They had turned and gasped in unison. Taking simultaneous steps back as the Dark Lord's horse had reared, Ganondorf himself holding up the part of the fused shadow Midna had been wearing in triumph. Zelda had taken his wrist and he had looked to her in question, thinking she was denying him the fight. But the determination she felt must have translated to him, and he had stilled.

Asking the Light Spirits for help had felt desperate. But she had been. For all she known Midna had been lost. Hyrule would have been next if she hadn't done something. She had bowed and asked for his help and he had agreed.

Then he had helped her up onto the back of his horse and had climbed up in front of her. Listened to and done his utmost to follow the plan she had laid out. It had been hard. She had trusted him not to let her fall and he had not betrayed it, taking hits himself to spare her. He had reached his arm back to steady her when she released her hold on him to shoot an arrow and she had appreciated it.

Then she had watched with bated breath as he battled the Dark Lord. She had intended to help him. To be right there with him, but she had been shut out. Ganondorf not idiot enough to know he couldn't take them on together. So she had watched, and waited, and held her hand to her chest restraining from crying out every time he was struck down but breathing a sigh of relief whenever he got back up.

Now she slips from his horse as the barriers surrounding them fade. She can see properly for the first time what has truly happened. Ganondorf lies on his back, screaming and gasping, and Link stands over him. Holding his side and panting but standing firm. She hastens to him, coming up behind him and placing her hand on the small of his back, as both a steadying and reassuring gesture.

And it's there that she stays. As Ganondorf spits his last hate. When he runs despite his exhaustion and pain to see Midna returned, she is there. During the journey to the desert. During Midna's farewell. And after. For as long as he needs her.

And he does need her, she comes to realise later. When the grief of his dear friends departure gets too much for him and he needs someone to spend time with. Not doing anything other than just being in the company of another who knows the troubles he went through. She finds him in her study or in the newly built courtyard. Waiting for her. And for the few days he's there, they are almost inseparable, always found together.

But she struggles to shake the feeling that she isn't what he's really there for. And the feeling grows the more she sees him and it upsets her.

One day, when she finds him in her study after a particularly trying day, she asks. She asks, why are you here? She regrets the words the moment the leave her lips. And his long silence doesn't make her feel any better. But when he moves towards her, and takes her hand in both of his own, and speaks lowly and softly to her, she no longer regrets.

"For you." He raises her hand and kisses the back of it. "To be here." Lowering their hands, he rubs his thumb over her knuckles soothingly. "To be by your side." When she releases the shuddering breath she doesn't even know she's holding, he smiles at her. "For as long as you need me."

* * *

Let me know what you think please :)


End file.
